Twins In The Mirror
by anoniblast25
Summary: La Cabaña del Misterio es espeluznante de día, pero de noche, se ve horrenda. Dipper y Mabel siempre han creído ver todo, pero lo menos esperado, será ver sus reflejos en un espejo de plata. ¿Desde cuándo Mabel se lacea el cabello y Dipper no usa gorra? Además, ¿desde cuándo sus ojos son azules? Qué asco de reflejo alterno. {TWO SHOT} [REVERSE!PINES] [Two-shot descontinuado]


**ALÒ BEBEX! *Llega nervioso bc castigado***

Uhm, aquí Blast... Debo admitir que soy nuevo en este fandom (en realidad siempre he estado pero soy muy inactivo, so sorry), trato de que todo sea claro y no haya problemas con la lectura, aunque me disculpo por cualquier error que tenga.

Agradezco a los nuevos lectores y aprecio los comentarios o favs+. Y digo que hay referencia hacia los _Reverse!Pines._

Espero les agrade ésta decente y asquerosa cosa. Lamento el daño visual (#what). Gracias : ]

* * *

 **TWINS IN THE MIRROR**

 _ **Título:** Gemelos en el Espejo_  
 _ **Writer:** Nina Blast (anoniblast25)_  
 _ **Idioma:** Español_  
 _ **Género:** ...Sé que hay leve aparición de los Reverse!Pines_  
 _ **Tipo:** Drabble que se convirtió a Oneshot_  
 _ **Fandom:** Gravity Falls _  
_**Pareja(s):** Ninguna, pero me como a Mabel_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[Gemelos en el Espejo]**

Tanto el calor de afuera como los rayos solares se dispersaron una vez llegada la noche. La Cabaña del Misterio cerró sus puertas para que sus trabajadores (que en realidad siempre han sido menos de siete) descansaran, tomaran algún helado o cualquier cosa. Se apagaron las luces y sólo la cocina, una lámpara en la sala y el cuarto de descanso de Soos quedaron iluminados.

Pasadas las once y algo, Wendy decidió irse a su hogar y Soos le siguió, diciéndole que la dejaría de paso al llegar a casa de su abuela, la dama con la que el hombre vivía. Como Stan había pedido algo de pizza, les dijo a los gemelos que se iría a dormir en cuanto ellos abandonaran la sala para poder apagar los demás focos mientras mordía algunas rebanadas. Mabel sugirió quedarse a ver un maratón de películas románticas de las cuales pasarían las típicas historias de amor cliché estilo 'Titanic' y 'Diario de una Pasión' con las que Dipper sólo quiso vomitar, así que agarrando su libro y dándole señales a Mabel de que se iría a dormir para que después ella le siguiese el paso, subieron escaleras arriba directamente a la habitación.

Durante algunos minutos, Dipper leyó algo en el diario sobre ciertos misterios que aún no lograban resolver; su espacio de 'trabajo' estaba lleno de bolas de papel, restos de tinta y cintas adhesivas de colores (que no, no le había quitado a Mabel, claro que no) con los que sujetaba algunos papeles en la pequeña pizarra. Mabel, por otro lado, se mantenía jugando en su cama y leía en voz alta algunos cuestionarios que venían en las revistas de chicas para poder encontrar al amor verdadero veraniego (o algo así murmuraba a orillas de Dipper quien obviamente no le ponía atención), Pato comía algunos de los restos de comida. Una media hora después, Mabel sugirió jugar juntos.

A pesar de la hora tan tarde que era, Dipper no podía conciliar sueño y menos al leer las páginas del diario. Abatido por su reciente derrota al no conseguir el propósito de ese día, coincidió con Mabel y decidieron hablar un poco para relajar la vena de coraje que se veía en la frente de Dipper (sí, una que quería salirse de la exasperación. Mabel se reía a carcajadas cuando le veía así de furioso). Aun así, abatido y con algo de cansancio, Dipper dijo que el sueño le carcomía y que podrían jugar juntos una vez que amaneciese. Mabel algo decepcionada pero con suficiente valor, le dijo que estaría bien.

Estuvieron cerca de dormirse una vez que Dipper recogiera algunas de sus cosas y Mabel limpiara el área de Pato, hasta que la chica Pines notó algo raro que faltaba en su mitad de habitación.

"Dipper… Me falta un peluche." Había dicho, y Dipper se había quejado para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Dónde le has dejado, Mabel?"

"Creo que en la estancia cuando jugaba al té con Soos. ¿Podemos ir a por él?"

Y Dipper se había golpeado la cara con el libro. A fin de cuentas, apoyó a Mabel y levantándose de la cama, le indicó que se apurara para encontrar al peluche rápidamente.

Con los pijamas puestos y el libro sujetado en los brazos, Dipper y Mabel bajaron los escalones sigilosamente para no toparse con el tío Stan ya que sabían muy bien que a él no le gustaba que lo despertasen, sino se ponía de malhumor y no era bonito siendo Jefe de La Cabaña del Misterio. Mabel cantaba algunos de sus famosísimos sonidos mientras Dipper renegaba y le decía que dejara aquellos ruidos tan grotescos. Llegaron al segundo piso y Mabel se fijó en el pasillo para percatarse de que la luz en el baño estaba encendida.

Le preguntó a Dipper si Stan quizá se había dado cuenta siquiera de aquello, a lo que el chico Pines le justificó diciendo: _'Es viejo, tal vez no se dio cuenta'_. Por ello, Mabel sugirió que le siguiese y procedería a apagar el foco y así no gastar más luz de la que Stan debía (y por métodos ilegales pagaba, claro está). Pero antes de entrar y apagar el interruptor, el foco del baño comenzó a parpadear y la ventanilla se abrió de golpe. Dipper ahogó un grito con cautela al igual que Mabel, pero siendo fugaces, lo disimularon el uno con el otro.

Mabel dio un suspiro y resignada, apagó el interruptor antes de que otra cosa pasase.

Miró a Dipper con un semblante tranquilo y con un movimiento de cabeza la sugirió seguir hasta la estancia de descanso. Dipper asintió sin quitar la mirada de la ventanilla del baño.

Cerraron la puerta y siguieron hasta el fondo para ir a dicho cuarto. Una vez dentro, Mabel no se inmutó a prender la luz; buscó al peluche con el tacto de sus manos y la poca luz de la luna que la ventana les brindaba. Los colores azules eran los que rodeaban y Dipper sólo se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras el frío comenzaba a proceder.

"Mabel, apresúrate." Le había susurrado en un intento de no parecer desesperado. "¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar un peluche?"

"¡Es que está muy oscuro!"

"¿Y por qué no has prendido la luz?"

"Porque prender la luz es para los que no pueden ver en la oscuridad…" Murmuró mientras hacía muecas.

"Por favor, Mabel." Y se golpeó la cara. "No podemos ver en la oscuridad."

"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ayúdame a buscarlo!"

La chica Pines caminaba por la habitación con pasos lentos; se regresaba a su lugar y tentaba más lento las cosas. En una ocasión, se dirigió a Dipper y le tocó la cara para hacerle muecas. Dipper sólo había quejado.

Siguió buscando al tan mentado peluche y al no ver resultados más que bromas y sonidos chistosos, Dipper se unió a la búsqueda; agachándose por el suelo y tocando el helado piso, se topó con la madera de un mueble, siguió el tacto hasta verificar que en efecto, era un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ruidos se escucharon y Mabel se quedó quieta, Dipper con algo de furia por tales sonidos estruendosos, le reclamó.

"Mabel, deja de hacer eso…"

"¡Pero si yo no he sido!"

Dipper sintió toques en los hombros y después en el torso. Se giró hacia Mabel para encararle guardia, pero ella sólo veía por detrás de su espalda en dirección al espejo.

"Mabel, enciende las luces." Le dijo, pero la chica Pines no le hizo caso.

Aunque la oscuridad les sumía por completo a tal grado de no ver casi nada, el chico Pines pudo ver con perfección como su hermana gemela subía las manos hasta pararlas por su pecho, extendidas, como si mostrara que en ellas no tuviese nada.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Le preguntó con algo de enojo.

Dipper seguía extrañado por el comportamiento de Mabel, y observando como los orbes de ella seguían lo que era al espejo, decidió girarse sobre talones y ver lo que a Mabel tenía casi poseída.

Una vez prestando atención a dicho espejo, lo que halló sólo le dejó más que desconcertado: Eran ellos dos en efecto. Aunque, la diferencia eran las ropas y los peinados, sin inmutarse los detalles de una que otra gema brillando por sobre la oscuridad. E increíblemente, el color de sus ojos tampoco era el mismo. Dipper y Mabel de color chocolate y _ellos, los del otro lado del espejo_ , azules.

Pudo ser testigo cuando una sonrisa surcó los labios de la joven en el otro lado y cómo Mabel hizo pequeños murmuros. Dipper arqueó sus cejas, aún asombrado por la reciente visión.

Tanto él como Mabel se tallaron los ojos. Pero, es demasiado recalcar que el reflejo alterno seguía ahí acechándolos con ojos pardos e hipnotizantes.


End file.
